Xiwang (Mad World)
Please note this article is under construction and heavy editing might be going on as the RP progresses. Xiwang (pronounced she-WAHNG), also known as the Village of Hope is situated in the vast mountains of Khiseri (pronounced khee-SEH-ri) which is more commonly known as the 'Land of Hope' by travelers and merchants. It is one of the few villages to actually do something like trade in this world, and is actually considered rather secure. Criminals are banned from the town, simply left to die, and anyone wanting to move in has to undergo severe searching from the town's guards. Essentially the whole town - it cannot truly be called a 'village' anymore - consists of buildings that get smaller towards the border which is visible as a rather large wall at the edge of the town to keep the mutants and other filthy creatures that might lurk around out. The roofs of all buildings are not as steep as they would be in other towns, providing a secure position for archers should it come to a case where mutants should break through the walls. Strangely enough, the records of Xiwang only mention half a dozen attacks from mutants in the roughly fifty years it has existed. While most alleys within the borders of Xiwang are only like tracks in the dirt, it has some sort of main street and plaza which actually have cobbelstone on them. At said plaza one can also find some sort of temple dedicated to the Goddess Sol and the town hall, the two largest buildings of the town. The second largest buildings within the town's borders would be the warehouses and stores, then the taverns and inns. Traditions Now. In Xiwang people are truly heeding traditions, going as far as being superstitious in some aspects. Some of these traditions would be feathers which my characters from that place also wear open on display. There are two types of feathers as of now. One type would be the large, brilliant white ones taken from Mobini swans and worn openly on display. Those one receives when a family member was killed or generally just died. Then there are the smaller, black ones which are taken from Mobini ravens. Not many people wear those openly as they show how many children of someone's family have died, unborn or deadborn children count as well. Another tradition/rule would be that by the time girls have reached sexual maturity, they have to get married. From that point on, unless the girl is otherwise valuable to the society in Xiwang, she is treated like a possession. Valuable contributions to the society would be either exceptional knowledge of hunting, weaponry and healing skills - although most people there make sure it does not happen - and, of course, the supernatural 'blessings from Sol', powers in other words. Those can literally save a girl's life from being treated like an object rather than a living being. However, the ability to give birth to children is worth more than any power in the eyes of the majority of people. Generally, the people in Xiwang adore children, as they are the future generation and will keep the legacy alive. It is also the reason for a rather good education, consisting of not only reading, writing and basic maths, but also knowledge of first aid, basic history and self-defense. Also, anyone in the village would give their life to save a child. Each year, in the middle of winter the people of Xiwang celebrate the New Year's 'arrival'. It is one of the few times when they do not control passing merchants too closely, and one rare occasion for people to just let go of their worries. The entire town is alit with torches and the celebrations last until dawn comes. For adults anyway, children do go to bed earlier. The next celebration begins when the ice and snow starts to melt and it becomes warmer. Then people dedicate their wishes and hopes for the good time in the year to Sol by writing them down on a piece of paper which then is given to the ruler, the head priestress or seeress of the village or some one born with the power of pyrokinesis or psychic powers. Those people are regarded as 'Sol's Children' and have some kind of connection to the eternal Goddess which makes Xiwang's people believe their wishes have a greater chance of coming true. The third bigger celebration is Harvest which takes place once all fields have been harvested, all farm animals have been brought to the tables within the town and the goods have been stored away safely in Xiwang's warehouses. It is set to thank Sol for her gracious giving and to divide the harvested goods fairly into rations for each household to last over the harsh winter. One day after the celebration, though, is the Parting which means then the ones considered useless to the society and have not earned their right to stay are cast out of the town and left to die in the cold world outside its borders. Constitution Xiwang's 'constitution' is sort of like a constitutional monarchy with one ruler holding most strings of power in her hands while there is a council - part of it (seven people) are elected by the citizens while the other part (six people) is chosen by the ruler and often consists of members of the church - to suggest new laws and handle the financials. The ruler herself is rarely seen by the people of Xiwang, often only coming out to execute people or at the named celebrations throughout the year. Xiwang is open for any sorts of trade, going after the free market economy which has proven to bring some sort of wealth into the town. As not many other villages are near this town, and the mountains of Khiseri prove rather hindering for battle, there is some sort of peace going on with other regions. There also has been no try of gaining new land, it simply is not necessary for the government to do so. Notable Inhabitants *"Light" the Red Panda *The Seeress (yet to be revealed) *The Ruler (yet to be revealed) Trivia *Xiwang only appears in the Mad World roleplay. *Xiwang (Xīwàng in Pinyin romanization; 希望 in Chinese signs) means "Hope" in English. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Places Category:Mad World